Dunia Dari Balik Jeruji Jiwa
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Di dalam jeruji jiwa ini, aku memenjarakan hati nuraniku sendiri. Dari balik jeruji jiwa ini, kau menemukan kuncinya dan mencuri hati nuraniku. KenYachi. Mild-AU. BVF Mei: Opposite Crush. Mind to RnR?


Untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 Mei : Opposite Crush. Kali ini mengambil pair Kenpachi dengan Yachiru? Alasannya? Yah, mereka adalah pasangan yang bertolak belakang sekali, kan? :)

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Permadani malam telah digelar, sang ratu telah kembali menempati singgasana langit. Seorang pria dengan baju lusuh dan luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya menyeret pedang yang berlumuran darah. Jalannya sudah tidak lurus lagi, persis seperti orang mabuk. Pria itu tampak senang, terlihat jelas dari seringaian lebar sekaligus menakutkan yang terukir di wajahnya.<p>

Ia tahu, walau nanti sampai di sebuah desa, ia pasti akan diusir. Bukankah takdir sudah menggariskan seperti itu? Yang berbeda adalah yang dikucilkan. Namun pria berambut hitam panjang itu tidak perduli, ia terus berjalan, membelah hutan, melewati pepohonan besar. Meski malam semakin larut, meski dingin semakin merasuk hingga ke tulangnya.

Bruk.

Pada akhirnya ia terjatuh, tepat di bawah pohon besar. Tak lama kemudian, mata pria itu tertutup, dan tidak ada lagi yang ia ingat, kecuali gelap yang menyelimuti dan... kematian.

**.**

**.**

**-Dunia Dari Balik Jeruji Jiwa-  
>[Kau pengubah dunia kelamku]<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Family  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, mild-AU  
>Summary : Di dalam jeruji jiwa ini, aku memenjarakan hati nuraniku sendiri. Dari balik jeruji jiwa ini, kau menemukan kuncinya dan mencuri hati nuraniku.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sakit, perih, dan senandung kecil dari seorang gadis, adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh pria yang kehilangan kesadarannya malam tadi. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, rasa sakit semakin menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dan...

"Ah! Kau masih hidup? Kukira tadi kau sudah mati."

Benar. Seorang gadis. Rambutnya merah jambu, pipinya bersemu merah, dan matanya pun beriris merah jambu. Sungguh tampak lucu dan kekanak-kanakan sekali. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu kembali membasuh luka pria itu.

"Kau hebat ya, lukanya dalam, tapi kau tidak mati," gadis itu bicara lagi, tangannya tetap bergerak untuk membasuh luka.

Si pria tidak bicara sama sekali, bahkan meringis pun tidak. Walau sebenarnya luka-luka itu terasa perih. Setelah selesai, gadis tadi menatap si pria dengan bingung, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit.

"Tidak sakit, ya?"

Lagi-lagi diam. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Si gadis tersenyum, lalu memukul luka paling besar di dada pria itu. Tentu saja ia langsung berteriak kencang sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Hoo, aku kira kau mati rasa," si gadis tertawa.

"Kau tidak punya otak, ya?"

"Punya, di sini," si gadis menunjuk kepalanya.

"..."

"Hei, Tuan, siapa namamu?"

Pria tadi kembali bungkam, ia malah membuang pandangannya dari si gadis. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kemudian berniat memukul lagi luka di dada pria yang telah ditolongnya, kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Eh?"

"Tidak punya."

"Tidak punya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak punya nama."

"Kalau aku, namaku Yachiru, Tuan Tanpa Nama."

"Yachiru..."

Yachiru tersenyum manis, lalu pelan-pelan membersihkan pedang milik si pria tanpa nama itu. Darah yang menyelubungi pedang sudah berkerak, namun Yachiru tampak tidak takut sama sekali, menjauh dari si pria pun tidak.

"Kau... tidak takut padaku?"

"Kenapa harus takut?" Yachiru meletakkan kain di tangannya ke dalam wadah seperti mangkuk.

"Aku mungkin saja membunuhmu."

"Coba saja," Yachiru mengangkat pedang yang tengah ia bersihkan, lalu diberikan pada si pria.

Pria itu kembali terdiam, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia ditantang oleh seorang gadis, dan ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak ketakutan ketika melihatnya, bahkan malah menolongnya. Mungkin kalau orang lain, akan memilih lari dan membiarkan si pria mati sendirian di hutan.

"Hei, Tuan Tanpa Nama," panggil Yachiru. "Kau lapar tidak?"

Siapa gadis ini? Malaikat? Kenapa ia begitu peduli pada pria yang bahkan tak dapat memandangnya lama-lama? Si pria menautkan alis, kemudian berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, meski kemudian terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh lagi.

"Woah, pelan-pelan, Tuan," Yachiru membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Aku berat."

"Tidak seberat yang kupikirkan."

Yachiru membiarkan si pria berpegangan pada pohon besar di sebelahnya, kemudian ia mengambil pedang tanpa sarung yang tergeletak di tanah dan membawanya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan kekar si pria, kemudian ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Aku berat," gumam si pria untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sekali lagi, kupukul lukamu, ya?"

Si pria terdiam, meski dalam hatinya kesal luar biasa. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Memangnya siapa dia? Sedari tadi, jika dipikir, ia selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Apa jangan-jangan ia menolong pria itu untuk uang? Tapi tidak mungkin juga, gadis ini secara sukarela meminta si pria membunuhnya jika bisa.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya si pria ketika mereka sudah berjalan beberapa meter.

"Ingin saja. Memangnya kau mau mati sendirian di dalam hutan?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada ditolong oleh gadis cerewet sepertimu."

BUGH!

Pria itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi luka di dadanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yachiru. Sakit, err... luar biasa sakit, tepatnya.

"Ah, kupu-kupu!" seru Yachiru tanpa rasa berdosa.

Sepertinya akan sulit jika berurusan dengan gadis ini. Tapi sayangnya si pria tidak punya pilihan lain.

* * *

><p>Memiliki rumah di dalam hutan mungkin merupakan hal yang aneh, apalagi jika yang tinggal disana adalah seorang gadis. Tapi begitulah, Yachiru memang tinggal di dalam hutan sendirian, baginya itu lebih baik daripada harus tinggal di sebuah desa yang tampak lebih menakutkan. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal ketika terjadi kebakaran besar di desa tempatnya tinggal dulu akibat perang, dan kini ia hidup sebatang kara.<p>

"Yachiru."

Suatu sore, si pria tengah duduk di depan gubuk kecil Yachiru, tentu saja bersama gadis itu juga di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Kemana?"

Gadis beriris merah muda itu tampak sedih, terlihat sekali dari ekspresinya yang berubah dalam sekejap. Si pria menghela nafas, kemudian memandang pedangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Bahaya untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa!" seru Yachiru kuat-kuat. "T-tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus terbunuh."

Iris hijau si pria melebar, kemudian ia membuang pandangannya. Bahkan setelah satu minggu tinggal bersama gadis ini, si pria masih belum sanggup jika harus berkontak mata dengannya dalam waktu lama.

"Kenapa... harus pergi?" mata Yachiru berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Aku... tidak mau sendirian lagi. Sejak kau datang, aku gembira sekali."

"Tch. Aku tidak pernah berniat ke sini. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku."

"Kumohon... jangan pergi," kali ini jemari lentik Yachiru menggenggam tangan si pria.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian pelan-pelan ia lepaskan genggaman tangan Yachiru. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu pelan-pelan ia letakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang si pria. Lukanya belum sembuh betul, namun Yachiru nampaknya tidak perduli.

Benar. Yachiru menyukai setiap detak jantung yang ia dengar dari dalam dada si pria. Detak itu seperti melodi indah yang mengalun dan hanya Yachiru yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan, hanya dalam jarak sebegitu dekat, Yachiru bisa merasakan nafas pria yang menjadi teman hidupnya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Siapa yang tahu kalau dada si pria berdetak lebih keras ketika Yachiru meletakkan kepala di atas dadanya?

"Kepalamu tambah berat," ejek si pria.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu menghela nafas, kemudian pelan-pelan ia belai lembut rambut merah muda Yachiru dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kadang-kadang kau bisa bersikap manis juga. Hooaaahm," Yachiru menguap.

"Berisik."

Sejauh ini, belum ada yang bisa menjelaskan kapan hal abstrak bernama cinta masuk ke dalam kehidupan seseorang—ataupun menjelaskan apa itu cinta. Mungkin saja indah.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di dalam kalau mengantuk."

"Aku tidak... hoahm."

Si pria menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat kepala Yachiru dari dadanya. Berat juga, sebenarnya ia ingin Yachiru tetap begitu. Namun, jika Yachiru jatuh sakit karena tidur di luar akan repot jadinya. Pria itu pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Yachiru ke dalam rumah, lalu merebahkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk."

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Hn."

"Ambilkan aku air."

"Sebentar."

Si pria berjalan ke dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil botol air berwarna hijau tua yang terdapat di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia menyerahkan botol itu pada Yachiru.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu tersenyum.

Si pria duduk di samping tempat tidur Yachiru, kemudian mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi di bawah kaki Yachiru. Saat tengah membuka lipatan selimut, tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjatuhkan botol air, kemudian memeluk si pria.

"H-hei! Kau kenapa, Yachiru?"

"Tuaaan... Tuan Tanpa Namaaa..."

"Kau... mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Hik."

"Kau mabuk, bodoh. Jangan-jangan tadi itu sake. Sudah, sekarang tidur dan jangan aneh-aneh."

Yachiru malah menggeleng, kemudian menangis di pelukan si pria. Pria itu makin bingung dibuatnya, entah apa yang harus ia perbuat pada gadis yang tengah mabuk ini.

"Kenapa Tuan harus pergi? Harusnya Tuan di sini saja, aku mencintaimu, Tuan. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."

Si pria tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah omongan melantur orang mabuk. Bahwa semua ini tidak akan terjadi apabila Yachiru bicara padanya pada saat sadar.

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku juga, kemudian kita punya anak. Lalu lalu..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya dari Yachiru tidak bisa didengar oleh si pria karena ia pun tidak dapat lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yachiru tengah mabuk.

* * *

><p>Pagi lainnya ketika Yachiru membuka mata, ia berada di tempat tidurnya, selembar selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya—hanya selembar selimut, tepatnya. Bajunya telah menjadi alas tidur, dan... tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, ia merasa sangat lelah, dan... sakit?<p>

Atau jangan-jangan ia dan pria itu telah...?

Yachiru cepat-cepat memakai pakaiannya, kemudian keluar dari gubuk kecilnya, matanya dengan cepat mencari pria itu. Tidak ada. Pria itu tidak ada di depan gubuknya. Dimana?

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara tangisan darinya, kemudian Yachiru jatuh terduduk di depan pintunya. Tidak salah lagi, kesuciannya telah terenggut. Yachiru tidak menyesali hal itu, namun ia kecewa jika pria itu pergi begitu saja. Kenapa? Tidak bisakah ia meninggalkan pesan atau ucapan selamat tinggal sebelum pergi?

Yachiru menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memukuli perutnya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup jika nanti ia mengandung tanpa seorang pun di sampingnya. Hatinya begitu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kalau kau pukul begitu, kasihan yang ada di dalam."

Suara itu?

"Tuan Tanpa Nama!"

Tidak. Pria itu tidak pergi jauh, ia kini ada di hadapan Yachiru dan tengah membawa sekeranjang penuh bahan makanan. Tidak. Pikiran terburuk Yachiru tidak terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menangis semakin keras.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Yachiru memukul-mukul dada si pria.

"Maaf."

"Kau..." Yachiru tidak sanggup berkata lagi, ia memeluk pria di hadapannya erat-erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Tidak, cinta ini tidak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata, si pria bukanlah orang romantis dan si gadis pun tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya—dalam kondisi sadar. Ini adalah cinta. Cinta. Suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, dan tumbuh dalam waktu yang takkan bisa diterka.

* * *

><p>"Dengar! Dia menendang perutku!"<p>

Yachiru mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Lima bulan sudah berlalu, dan si pria pun masih tinggal bersama dengannya. Memang membahayakan, mengingat keselamatan Yachiru dan bayi yang dikandungnya terancam jika si pria masih ada di dekatnya. Namun, ia tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan Yachiru dengan kondisi sedang mengandung seperti sekarang.

"Ya," si pria meletakkan tangan di atas perut Yachiru.

"Kau... sudah punya nama untuknya?"

"Bahkan aku pun tak punya."

"Hihihi... Kalau begitu, pikirkanlah."

"Malas."

Yachiru menggembungkan pipinya, namun si pria nampak tak perduli, ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding gubuk. Tak habis akal, Yachiru melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya—menyandarkan kepala ke dada si pria.

"Memangnya tidak terpikirkan satu nama pun?"

"Yachiru."

"Apa?"

"Hanya itu yang terpikirkan."

"Eh?"

"Hanya Yachiru."

"Kau... gombal."

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang pernah memberi tahu namamu."

"T-Tuan Tanpa Nama?"

Si pria hanya menyeringai—tampak menakutkan, namun Yachiru sama sekali tidak merasa takut.

Srak.

Suara dedaunan, dan jelas, si pria mendengar itu walau samar. "Yachiru, masuk ke dalam."

"Ada apa?"

"Cepat!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi, gadis mungil itu masuk ke dalam gubuk kecilnya, kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Si pria mengambil pedang—yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan—dari gantungan di bawah atap.

"Siapa?"

Pria lainnya. Rambutnya hitam lurus sebahu, matanya yang sebelah kiri ditutup. Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ingat aku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menghafal nama orang."

"Kalau begitu, ingatlah orang yang akan membunuhmu, Nnoitra Jiruga."

Trang.

Dua pedang bertemu, saling beradu. Yachiru menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, mulutnya terus mengucap doa. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya, ia ketakutan sekali sekarang.

Trang. Trang. Trang.

Pedang terus beradu. Luka mulai digores, tak ada jeritan, yang ada hanya suara tawa yang melengking. Ini pertarungan, dan baik si pria ataupun Nnoitra menyukai pertarungan ini. Mereka tertawa, senang, puas. Seolah jika mereka mati dalam pertarungan ini adalah hal yang pantas.

Trang. Trang. Trek. Tring.

Entah pedang siapa yang dijatuhkan, yang jelas Yachiru berharap kalau itu bukan milik ayah dari bayi yang tengah di kandungnya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, dan berulang kali ia membelai perutnya.

"Tuan... Tanpa... Nama..." isaknya. "Jangan mati... kumohon."

"HABISLAH KAU!"

Cairan merah dan kental kemudian mengalir deras, keluar dari luka-luka si pria. Nnoitra tertawa puas, lalu menusukkan pedang, tepat di jantung pria yang menjadi lawannya. Puas. Tentu saja. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menandinginya kini. Dendamnya telah terbalaskan. Dulu ia kalah ketika melawan pria ini, dan kini ia berhasil membunuh si pria.

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"

Si pria tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di dadanya. Namun kini, yang ada di dalamnya jauh lebih sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut tidak terima. Siapa yang akan melindungi Yachiru jika ia mati?

"Ya... chi... ru..."

Pelan-pelan Yachiru membuka pintu rumah, dan langsung berlari menghampiri si pria yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan menangis bodoh. Uhuk."

"Tuan Tanpa Nama."

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya. Dan..." si pria menolehkan pandangan pada perut Yachiru, "maaf."

"T-Tuan! Tuan! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

Tidak ada jawaban, tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa, Yachiru tahu itu. Ia membelai wajah pria di hadapannya dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Selamat jalan, Tuan Tanpa Nama. Aku... mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>Rukongai Utara, Distrik tujuh puluh sembilan, Kusajishi.<p>

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian lusuh membelah hutan, darah berceceran di hadapannya. Belasan, bahkan puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan nyawa telah hilang oleh pedang yang ia bawa di bahu kanannya. Mereka adalah roh-roh lemah yang sok kuat, merasa mampu melawan pria itu, padahal jelas kekuatan mereka jauh berbeda.

Si pria mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan bayi kecil tengah merangkak di distrik yang bisa disamakan dengan lautan darah itu. Rambutnya merah jambu, matanya berwarna merah jambu kehijauan, dan pipinya bersemu merah.

De ja vu. Anak itu tanpa rasa takut mendekati si pria.

"Yachiru," gumam pria itu pelan.

.

.

Real world.

Seorang perempuan tengah duduk di tengah dua makam sederhana. Satu makam berukuran besar, sementara yang lainnya hanya berukuran sepertiganya. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, ia tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya, namun ia ingin mati di sini. Di dekat kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Tuan Tanpa Nama," panggilnya. "Apa kabar?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang, bau mesiu mulai tercium, suara tembakan mulai menggelegar.

"Ada perang, dan aku ingin menemani kalian disini."

Dor. Dor. Dor. BLAARRR!

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kimononya, kemudian ia letakkan di atas makam besar, pelan-pelan ia baca surat itu dan air matanya menetes pelan.

"Tuan Tanpa Nama, aku membeli secarik kertas dan pulpen hanya untukmu. Harganya mahal sekali. Hahaha..."

BLARRR!

Kini suara meriam saling bersahutan. Perempuan itu percaya, salah satu peluru mungkin nanti akan tersasar dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban. Hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya saja.

Iris merah jambunya pelan-pelan bergerak, membaca kata demi kata yang ia tulis di dalam surat.

Tuan Tanpa Nama, kau tahu, aku sudah melahirkan anakku, maksudku, anak kita. Dia cantik sekali, sungguh mungil, rambutnya pun merah muda sepertiku, dan matanya adalah milikmu, kehijauan. Aku... rindu sekali padamu. Aku tahu, aku sangat egois jika memintamu untuk bersamaku, namun aku... benar-benar merindukanmu. Rindu ketika menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangmu, rindu ketika kau belai perutku dengan sayang, dan banyak hal lagi.

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku menamai bayi kita Yachiru, sama sepertiku, karena kau bilang kau hanya mengingat namaku. Tapi, Kami-sama tidak membiarkan aku merawatnya dalam waktu lama. Anak kita pergi menyusul ayahnya, menyusulmu, Tuan Tanpa Nama. Begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum ia bisa memanggilku ibu.

Tuan Tanpa Nama, aku... aku sangat mencintaimu! Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan rasanya aku tidak keberatan jika kau memintaku mengungkapkannya berkali-kali padamu sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku... bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Hehehe... Semoga saja nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat yang lain. Lalu, jika kau bertemu Yachiru kecil, aku harap kau mau menjaganya baik-baik, sebagai ayahnya.

Jangan jatuh cinta padanya ya, karena aku akan marah! Hihihi...

Dari yang mencintaimu,

Yachiru.

Yachiru tersenyum getir setelah selesai membaca surat di tangannya. Ia yakin, pria itu pasti akan bertemu dengan anaknya, entah keyakinan yang datang darimana, yang didasari oleh rasa percaya pada kebaikan Kami-sama.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Benar. Kena. Satu dari peluru yang di tembakkan menyerempet bahu Yachiru, darah mengalir dari sana, namun, sambil tersenyum Yachiru memegang bahunya, menahan rasa sakit. Tanpa tangis, tanpa jeritan.

"Aku mati rasa, sepertimu, Tuan Tanpa Nama."

Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya adalah hal terakhir yang Yachiru lakukan sebelum pelan-pelan darah merah mengotori kertas suratnya.

* * *

><p>Seratus tahun kemudian...<p>

Haori kapten dengan lambang angka sebelas telah dipakai oleh pria dengan tatanan rambut menarik. Melawan gravitasi dan terdapat lonceng kecil di setiap ujung tatanan rambutnya. Taichou divisi sebelas, Kenpachi Zaraki. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam kamar yang tersedia untuk taichou dan memandang keluar melalui pintu kaca geser.

Siang tampak sangat panas, matahari bersinar garang, dan Kenpachi lebih memilih untuk tidur siang jika begini. Yah, kalau saja tidak ada fukutaichounya sih, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Ken-chaaaan~."

Benar, kan.

"Ada apa, Yachiru?"

"Kukira tadi kau sudah tidur. Kau tidak tertarik melihat latihan anggota lain?"

"Tidak."

Yachiru menggembungkan pipi, kemudian menghampiri 'ayah'nya itu. Ayah yang mengadopsinya, membelah kegelapan dan membawanya pergi dari lautan darah. Gadis kecil itu duduk tepat di depan Kenpachi, kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke dekat Kenpachi.

"Aku mau di dekat Ken-chan."

"Terserah."

Kenpachi menutup matanya, pelan-pelan ia sadar, dua Yachiru telah membuka hatinya, menemukan hatinya. Ia yang dulu memenjarakan hatinya rapat-rapat, tidak membiarkan seorang pun mendekatinya, kini telah luluh. Lagi-lagi oleh Yachiru.

Tidak sampai satu menit Kenpachi menutup matanya, ia kemudian membuka mata dan kemudian memandang gadis kecil yang sudah tertidur pulas di dekatnya.

"Kau mirip dengan ibumu."

Kenpachi tidak yakin anak ini adalah anak dalam kandungan Yachiru-nya waktu itu. Tapi, hatinya mengatakan kalau inilah putri kecilnya.

'Terima kasih, Yachiru. Di dalam jeruji jiwa ini, aku memenjarakan hati nuraniku sendiri. Dari balik jeruji jiwa ini, kau menemukan kuncinya dan mencuri hati nuraniku.'

Pelan-pelan Kenpachi merasa muak dengan dirinya yang terdengar sok romantis. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan menikmati tidur siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**~ おわり ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Abal (sekali). OOC (banget). Nggak tahu, tiba-tiba kepikiran plot seperti ini ketika malam-malam hujan deras, petir menggelegar, dan Cha sedang nonton Spiderman 3 di Bioskop Trans TV (ga ada yang nanya, Cha!). Karena belum ngantuk-ngantuk, akhirnya nyoba nulis dan voilla! This is it! ;p<p>

Oh ya, makasih ya yang udah ucapin untuk ulang tahun Cha minggu kemarin. Lewat Twitter, wall Facebook, ataupun sms. Cha seneng banget loh. ^^

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2011 ? Come join us! Follow our Twitter bleachvivafest.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
